Brendan and May: Hoenn Adventures
by Aficionando
Summary: Brendan meets May and they go on an adventure through Hoenn, meeting new people, catching new pokemon, and a little romance too. (PG-13 rating to be safe.)
1. The New Kid

Hey! Hey! Hey! Afi here! This is going to be my Brendan and May Adventure! Woo! So, I'm gonna cut the crap and give you the disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! Or the characters or anything else related to pokemon except for my pokemon video games, and this fanfic.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The new kid  
  
"Hey, Ma! I'm home!" Yelled a fourteen-year-old Brendan Birch.  
  
"Oh hello honey! Do you remember what's happening today?"  
  
"Er..... No... I uh..."  
  
"Oh," sighed the mother "today, we're getting new neighbors."  
  
"Really? Oh yeah! I guess I forgot. Well, I'm going to my room."  
  
"Oh, that boy..."  
  
Brendan ran up to his room and shut the door. He dumped his backpack onto the floor and took out a pokeball.  
  
"Go! Forrest!" He yelled.  
  
Out of the pokeball came a Treecko.  
  
"S'up Brandy?"  
  
"Hey, guess what's happening today Forrest?" Said Brendan.  
  
"What? You're going to dye your hair black so people won't think you're 67 years old?"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Very funny. No, we're gonna get new neighbors!"  
"Really? Wow! I wonder what they're like."  
  
Just then a moving van was heard. Brendan and Forrest (Who was perched on Brendan's head,) looked out the window. The van stopped in front of the house next door and Two Machokes stepped out, along with a woman and a small boy.  
  
"Awwwwwww........ No one my age." Sighed Brendan.  
  
Brendan turned away and sat down on his bed when he heard:  
  
"Oi, Mom! Are we here?"  
  
Brendan ran back over to the window and saw a girl about his age, she wore a red bandanna with a white poke ball symbol on it that covered her brown hair. She also wore a red collared shirt, and black shorts. Overall, she was pretty. She looked up and saw Brendan.  
  
"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, waving with both hands.  
  
She smiled and waved back. But unfortunately for Brendan, he was leaning out too far.  
  
"Whoa, Ahhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
THUD  
  
"Holy Crap!!!! BRANDY!"  
  
"Ohh.... God... good thing I put this mattress here..." He muttered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Came a voice.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
Brendan opened his eyes to see the girl that just moved in.  
  
"Oh god! He's gone crazy. Wake up Brandy!" Yelled Forrest.  
  
Forrest jumped on to him and slapped him a couple of times.  
  
"What the?... Forrest get offa me!!!!" Exclaimed Brendan.  
  
"Well I guess your pokemon loves you a lot. Err... Brandy." Said the girl  
  
"My name's not Brandy, it's Brendan. Who are you?"  
  
"My name's May. I just moved in next door."  
  
"I kinda noticed. Sooooo.... Ya have any pokemon yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I want to become a trainer though."  
  
"You're that gym leader's daughter right? What's his name.... Norman?"  
  
"Yeah, are you Prof. Birch 's son?"  
  
"The one and only! And this is my buddy Forrest, the Treecko."  
  
"Hiya! May!"  
  
Just then a little kid came up.  
  
"Ummmm.... 'Sceuse me, but I need some help. I can hear someone yelling 'Help' from down the road, but I don't know what to do." He said.  
  
"Oh, no! Dad..."  
  
Hee. Hee. Well this is my first fic ever. Sorry if it sucks. Read and Review please! Could you tell me if I should rewrite my story in a different way, or not use Microsoft Word for this? Thanx people! 


	2. Poochyena Perils

Hey! Hey! Hey! Afi again! Here's Chapter 2 Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Poochyena Perils  
  
"I'm comin' dad!!!!" Yelled Brendan as he ran towards route with May close behind.  
  
"Aaaack!"  
  
"What the..." Brendan stopped and turned around to see May on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, go save your dad." Responded May.  
  
Brendan ran onto the route and saw a poochyena.  
  
"Brendan? Help!"  
  
"Dad where are you?"  
  
"In the tree. Save me from the poochyena!"  
  
"Alright, Forrest go! Use your pound attack!"  
  
Forrest ran up and pound it with his tail, sending it into a tree. The Poochyena yelped and ran away.  
  
"Heh, too easy. Dad come down!"  
  
"Errr.... Brendan? There are more than that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a whole pack."  
  
"How many is in a pack?"  
  
Suddenly they could hear growls coming from all sides. Forrest tensed and moved closer to Brendan.  
  
"There are 12 of 'em." He said.  
  
"Alright you stupid dogs, come out!" Yelled Brendan.  
  
Brendan felt something fly past his ear. He looked in front of him to find three poochyena in front of him, he turned around and saw that they were surrounded from all sides.  
  
"Crap...." Muttered Brendan. "Well Forrest, we'll have to fight our way out."  
  
"Right you are Brandy."  
  
"Forrest, take out those three Poochyenas in front of us with Quick Attack."  
  
Forrest ran up and hit them, causing them to run away.  
  
"Now, same thing with those three."  
  
And the same thing happened.  
  
Then the remaining poochyena all tackled Forrest, sending him into a tree.  
  
"Hey, Brendan, did you save your... Oh my god.!"  
  
"May?" Brendan turned around to see May standing on top of the cliff. "May! Do you see the bag over there? There are two poke balls in there! Chose one and help!"  
  
"Right! Errr... which do I chose?"  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!!" Yelled Brendan.  
  
"Okay... Eeeny, meeny, miney, moe..."  
  
"Forrest, We're doomed!"  
  
"If he hollers, let him go..."  
  
"I love you Brandy!"  
  
"I love you too Forrest!"  
  
"...Moe! Alright... Go pokemon!"  
  
Out of the ball came a Mudkip.  
  
"Errr... Use your Tackle attack Mudkip!"  
  
And Mudkip Tackled a Poochyena, causing it to run away.  
  
"Keep it up, May!!! Forrest, use your Pound attack!"  
  
This continued until all the poochyena were gone.  
  
"k'ay Dad, come down." Said Brendan.  
  
"Right make room, I'm jumping!"  
  
And down he came.  
  
"Let's go back to the lab, it's dangerous out here."  
  
--------At the Lab--------  
  
"So, you're May Mandel right? I'm Professor Birch."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hey about the way you battled today, it was amazing!"  
  
"Thanks Dad!"  
  
"Not you Brendan! I was talking to May!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, I want you to keep the Mudkip that you used."  
  
"Really?! Thank you Professor!"  
  
"Dad... What about me?"  
  
"Quiet, Brendan."  
  
"I feel so neglected..."  
  
"Anyway, I also think that you should have these."  
  
"Oh wow! A Pokedex, and a Trainer card!"  
  
"Hey, May! If you're going to be a Pokemon trainer... You'll need these." Said Brendan, as he handed her five poke balls.  
  
"Thanks Brendan."  
  
"So, you two can begin your adventure tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yay!" They cheered.  
  
Alright that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, I want to say that the more reviews that I get (Flames accepted.) The faster I update. And I want to thank icy-phoenix-chan. (Spelling?) and aNiMeAzNgUrLLH (Or LH.) For their reviews. 'Til the next chapter.... Buh-Bye! 


	3. Poochyena Perils Part 2

Hey! Hey! Hey! Afi again! Here's Chapter 3 Hope ya like it! 

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Poochyena Perils Part 2  
  
"Right, Now Forrest! Pound that Zigzagoon one more time!!!" Yelled Brendan.  
  
He was in a battle against a Zigzagoon, training with Forrest.  
  
"Yes! We won! Alright, on to Oldale!"  
  
"Right you are Brandy! Let's go!" Said Forrest.  
  
They walked through the route and finally reached Oldale. Brendan walked up to the Pokemon Center and stopped.  
  
"Hey, Forrest, are you alright to go on, or do you need to heal?"  
  
"I'm fine, hey, why don't you buy some supplies?"  
  
"Okay, to the Mart!"  
  
Brendan and Forrest walked over to the Pokemart and were greeted by a man that worked there.  
  
"Hello there trainer! Here have a free Potion!" He said as he thrust a potion into Brendan's hands.  
  
"Errr... Thanks Mister."  
  
Brendan walked inside and went up to the shopkeeper.  
  
"Hey, could I have five potions and five pokeballs?"  
  
"Sure, that'll be 2,500p please."  
  
Brendan walked outside and went to the route North of Oldale to do some training.  
  
"Help! Aaaahhhh!"  
  
"What the... Where's that coming from?"  
  
Brendan turned around to see May running towards him. She was yelling 'Help'  
  
"May! What's wrong?"  
  
"Brendan?! Help! Poochyena are attacking me!"  
  
He had to act fast, he could see them coming. 30 of them.  
  
"In the water!" He ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the water! It'll mask your scent!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"They're coming!"  
  
"No! I'm not getting wet!"  
  
"Fine!" He said, as he pushed May into the water.  
  
"Stay under!"  
  
The Poochyenas stopped in front of Brendan and Forrest, and growled. One of them stepped forward. Apparently he's the leader. He and Forrest started communicating.  
  
"Well?" Asked Brendan.  
  
"They want to know where the 'brunette girl' is." Replied Forrest.  
  
"Tell them that we don't know where she is."  
  
They started communicating again and, the Poochyena left.  
  
"I... can't... breathe." Gasped May.  
  
"It's okay, they're gone."  
  
Brendan gave May his hand and pulled her out of the water. They walked back to Oldale, and went into the Pokemon Center. They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and Brendan sat down while May changed in a bathroom. Finally, May came out and sat down. Then, Nurse Joy came and gave back their Pokemon.  
  
"Alright, thanks for the help Brendan, I should get going." Said May.  
  
"Wait, it's getting dark out, you should stay here for the night." Said Brendan.  
  
"You know, you're right. Hey, Nurse Joy can we have a room?"  
  
"One bed or two?" She asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Asked Brendan.  
  
"Okay, here you go, you two have room 3. Enjoy your stay!"  
  
They walked to their room, opened the door, and flopped down onto their (separate) beds.  
  
"G'night Brendan."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Okay so, that's the end of Chapter 3! R and R please!See ya later! 


	4. Poochyena Perils Part 3

Hey people! Chapter 4 up! Sorry it came so late. Vacaion and stuff.:-)

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
Poochyena Perils part 3  
  
Brendan and Forrest (They left before May woke up) were walking on the route to Petalburg city, challenging trainers along the way.  
  
'"Hey, Brandy, is that a Surskit?"' asked Forrest.  
  
"Yeah, it is! Let's catch it! Go Forrest! Pound attack." Commanded Brendan.  
  
Forrest Pounded the Surskit, sending it into a tree.  
  
"Now, another one!" He Ordered.  
  
The Surskit fell down, and struggled to get up as Brendan took a poke ball out of his backpack.  
  
"You're mine!!! Go poke ba—" He started, but was cut off by a rumbling.  
  
'"What the—"' Started Forrest.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me!"  
  
"No don't tell me that May's being chased, again."  
  
'"Yup."'  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk!"  
  
"Okay, stop! Right now!" Yelled Brendan  
  
Everything turned black and white, and stopped moving, except for Brendan. He walked around, stopped in front of May, did a jig, and walked back to (the now frozen) Forrest.  
  
"Weird."  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash, and Brendan was blinded.  
  
Afi- What's going on here?  
  
Brendan- Who are you?  
  
Afi- I'm the author, Afi.  
  
Brendan- Okay, so what's with May and stuff? Huh?  
  
Afi- You see, Brendan, it's very simple.  
  
Brendan- So explain.  
  
Afi- Well, since I'm the author, and since this is my fanfic, I control what happens. Everything that anyone says or does here is controlled by me.  
  
Brendan- So why May?  
  
Afi- 'Cause, My story, my rules.  
  
Brendan- I don't get it.  
  
Afi- It'll become clear eventually.  
  
Brendan- Wtf?  
  
Afi- Now, back to the fanfic!  
  
Brendan- Wait! I have more questions! Nooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Afi- Sorry for the delay folks, we will resume normal programming soon.  
  
Brendan- But.....  
  
'"Yo! Brandy! We gonna help her or not?"' Asked Forrest.  
  
Brendan blinked a couple of times and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Brendan! RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed May.  
  
Brendan looked over to see a bunch of Zigzagoon and Poochyenas running after her.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Brendan as he ran.  
  
"How... Did you... Piss them off?" Asked Brendan.  
  
"Now's... not... the time!" Responded May.  
  
"Calling all trainers! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Yelled Brendan.  
  
Soon, Brendan and May were joined by a bunch of youngsters. All of them yelling and screaming.  
  
"Across the water! They can't swim! Hurry!" Yelled Brendan.  
  
Everybody dived in and swam to the piece of land on the other side, all except for Brendan and May.  
  
"Alright! May! What are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
"I'm not getting wet again!"  
  
"Why do I even bother? I should just leave you to get mauled!"  
  
"You'd like that! Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Ladies first!" Said Brendan as he pushed May in the water, and jumped in after.  
  
They swam to the other side and pulled themselves out.  
  
"Brendan?" Panted May.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hate you. I hate you so friggin' much."  
  
"Nice to know you care. A thanks would be nice too."  
  
"Well, you're not getting one."  
  
"Whatever. But what're we gonna do about those Pokemon." Asked Brendan.  
  
"I... I guess that we fight back."  
  
"My Zigzagoon, Zags, knows the 'Surf' move." Said one youngster.  
  
"Hey, Zags can use it to clear a path through that mob over there, and then we'll..."  
  
"Right, so everybody got the plan?" Asked May.  
  
"Yeah!" They yelled.  
  
"Alright, let's go! C'mon people! Move it!" Ordered Brendan.  
  
Everybody dived into the water and swam over towards the bloodthirsty Pokemon.  
  
"Go! Zags! Use Surf now!!" Said the youngster.  
  
A giant wave appeared, and crashed down onto the Pokemon, clearing a path towards Petalburg.  
  
"Now! Run for it!!!" Yelled Brendan.  
  
Everyone ran towards Petalburg with the Pokemon in hot pursuit. They came up to a fork in the road.  
  
"Head right!" Yelled Brendan. Everybody ran for the right except for May, who didn't hear Brendan.  
  
"May! What the hell? Where are you going? That leads to a dead end!"  
  
Brendan sighed and ran after her. Finally, she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"May! Why... Why did you run this way?" He panted  
  
"What? This leads to Petalburg... Doesn't it?" She asked.  
  
"No, this is a dead end!"  
  
"Oh... Crap."  
  
"Wait, do you hear that? Damn it! They're coming!"  
  
"Let's hide then!"  
  
"No use, they'd sniff us out."  
  
"We could battle them."  
  
"No that wouldn't work. 60 against 2? No."  
  
"Then, what can we do?"  
  
"Be brutally ripped to shreds."  
  
"That doesn't help at all."  
  
"There they are!!!"  
  
"................"  
  
"Well nice knowing you May." Said Brendan, holding out his hand for May to shake it.  
  
But instead she pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly.  
  
"IDON'TWANNADIE!!!!!" She yelled. "Errr........." Stuttered Brendan  
  
"BRENDAN! IWANNATELLYOUSOMETHINGBEFOREWEDIE!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"IWANTEDTOSAYTHATI'MSORRYFORNOTLISTENINGTOYOUWHENYOUWERETRYINGTOHELPMEANDIDO N'THATEYOUIACTUALLYLIKEYOUANDIFWEGETOUTOFTHISALIVEIWANTYOUTOTRAVELWITHMETOKE EPTHISFROMHAPPENINGANDMAYBEWECOULDBEFRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!"She shouted.  
  
"Errr... Okay."  
  
"GOODBYEFRIEND!"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
"Go! Vigoroth!"  
  
"What the hell?"

Hee

* * *

! Hee! Cliffie! Anyways, I'm sorry if that last part was hard to read. Anywayz, R and R please!


End file.
